Naruto: old future, new past
by cjkyuubi
Summary: naruto, left alive as the only one decides to fix it, but can he fix the past he had damned himself with? a different twist on time-travel and naruto himself, you will never expect some of the things in here. plz R
1. Chapter 1

There he stood, in the river of flames and blood, the only one to live throughout the battle. He couldn't remember what happened or why, or even when it started, he just couldn't, it seemed as though it was an eternity that he had stood among the ones he had loved. He failed, he had failed to keep his word, he had failed to keep them alive, while he still breathed, the pain was unbearable.

Naruto looked around the carnage and the destruction that was once his beautiful and peaceful home. The blood red eyes of the devil himself it seemed scanned the area to check if anyone was even close to being alive, yet there was no one. He closed the eyes that seem to haunt and curse him in utter pain. It was not physical pain, as he had gone numb long ago with all the people he had killed, but pain of the very core and spark of what makes anyone a human being… his soul.

He always said he would die for his friends, he would protect them in any way he could, and he failed miserably yet again. With every precious person he let die, he became colder and more withdrawn. He lusted for power, but not like orichimaru or sasuke did, not to destroy, but to protect, and he attained that power… or so he believed.

Now everyone was lost, everything was gone, he was alone… again. He was pained… again. He failed… again. He thought for a second, if this is what his old sensei had thought of himself, maybe not to this extreme, and not in all reality either, but what he put upon himself, The knowledge that you had failed those that you cared for.

But he immediately stopped that thought, thinking of him, or either of them really, made him pain even more. He opened his hellish eyes and looked up at the stone faces of the hokage's, five had cracks in them and were crumbling a bit. Than he looked upon the last face… his face, the one that was supposed to help the village... now look.

He decided to wonder around a bit, see what the total damage was and the body count, even if he knew it logically, as the hokage, he had an obligation to check for the living.

He kept walking, stepping over bodies, swishing through the rivers of blood that ran through his old home. He just scanned the area with his eyes from despair, and he seemed as though he didn't care, even though he was dying on the inside, the people he swore to protect with his life were dead…

He kept walking until he got to the hokage tower, where he saw a sight that he knew would be there, though he was still surprised to see it. There stood his best friend, the Kazekage, Gaara. He knew he would live throughout the battles, there was almost no one that could destroy his defenses in all, especially now.

"hokage-dono, your village has been destroyed, it seems there is no one left among the living." He said in his usual calm and emotionless voice.

"so it seems." Naruto replied in the same voice of Gaara.

Gaara looked at his friend and fellow kage looking for something… the spark. The spark that was always there, no matter what happened, or who had passed away, he always had the spark, now it seemed as though that spark had died… along with everything else in the place that looked what he would guess, a human made hell… literally.

"what is it that you are going to do now, Naruto?" Gaara asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I might have an idea or two, not much though. First things first though…" he said as he walked passed the Kazekage and into the ruins of the hokage tower.

Gaara stood exactly where was for the entire time Naruto was inside, and looked upon his friend when he came out. When before he was wearing what his father, the yondaime, used to wear, he was now wearing black baggy shinobi style pants, a loose silver cloth shirt, a black face mask, his headband that was over his eyes, making it look as though he was blind, that was tied to a black cloth, he also had silver fingerless gloves, and last but not least, a sword that was on his hip behind him.

Gaara recognized that blade, it was easy to tell who it used to belong to.

"what is it that you will do, you were in the ruins for more than thirty minutes, I doubt that it was just to change." Gaara said, curious.

"you are correct my friend. I was merely finding the way to fix the problem." Naruto said. Gaara knew what the problem he was referring to, but, _fix it?_ That was impossible. You can't bring back the dead. "you see, I have come up with a neat little trick that will allow me to, how do you say, go back to what life once was, only with the knowledge and powers I posses here." He continued.

"oh? And how do you propose to do this than?" Gaara asked, thinking his friend had lost his mind finally.

"I will use kyuubi's chakra along with the ninth level, it should work. Of course there are tons of seals and lots of chakra, but neither are a problem now are they." Naruto said, still sounding as though he was a robot.

"I see. That could work I guess. Well you have fun Naruto; I have things to attend to. I guess I will meet you on the other side now eh?" Gaara asked. Now Gaara could've asked questions and dug deeper into what Naruto was doing, but he knew Naruto wouldn't explain nor would he understand or be able to undertake this procedure. He wasn't even sure if it would go as planned.

"yes I suppose that is right. Goodbye my friend, I will see you sooner than you think. Now than, I must prepare for what is to come." Naruto said as he disappeared. Gaara simply nodded to no one, and walked off, through the hellish place that was once a village.

'_Naruto, I do not know what will happen, or what you really plan to do, but for you, I hope the best, and Farwell, for I will not see you again, ever…'_ were gaara's last thought before he left konoha, and left to his home, left to where he was to be for the last of his life.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto stood in the center of a huge rune of blood. It was detailed and had so many smaller runes inside it, it looked like a never ending puzzle of sort. He stood there, gathering all the kyuubi chakra he could, as he knew even with it, he could very well die from chakra exhaustion, worked or not. When he reaced the point where had to stop, he opened his eyes… to the eyes of hell it seemed…. The ninth level of the shringan.

He did the one-thousand hand-seal and slamed them into the seal. He charged his eyes with the power he could, and released all the chakra he could. There was a huge flash of red, than nothing. There was nothing left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Young Naruto opened his eyes from his sleep, the night he met 'ero-sannin' and was in immense pain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" he yelled as the pain become even worse. Than it all stopped, his screams, the pain, his consciousness as he fell over, never to awaken as that soul anymore…

as he was unconscious, clothes materialized next to him in a dim red light, as well as a blade. And markings were seemingly making themselves on his skin.

But all went unnoticed, no one knew what had happened that night, and no one would ever, as long as _he _had something to say about it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So watcha think? Bad? Good? Ok?

I know some of you have read the other story that I had up before, and I'll just say it wasn't good, so I deleted it, and put this one up. I might remake that one, but for now, I got this one :D

Plz R&R

Signed,

Cjkyuubi


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we find Jiriya of the sanin waiting in the woods for his new student. Now, he wouldn't of showed up usually if this was some other brat or shinobi, but, this was the son of his now deceased student. He had made a promise to teach Naruto, so he would, despite being, how do you say… dumb, and quite the eye-sore. So he waited… and waited… and waited… he kept waiting for a long time, thinking maybe he overslept, or got lost or something. But he never did show up. He got a little concerned, he saw how the villagers treated him, and was scared that they might have done something, so he went to the Hokage, seeing as he'd probably know where the boy lived.

He entered, they talked, and they searched… but never found him. They searched his apartment, but found nothing. They searched the ramen stand… nothing. They searched everywhere, Jiriya on foot, and Sandaime through his crystal ball. They searched all day, and still came up empty handed. Little did they know, they wouldn't be seeing Naruto until chunnin exams day…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been almost an entire month since anyone had seen Naruto. The Sandaime wasn't sure what to do. He decided that he would wait and see after the exams, hoping to god that Naruto just ran to train or something to that effect. He waited while the people where filing in the stadium. The chunnin hopefuls were there waiting for it to start.

Down in the arena the hopefuls where staring at the crowd, or minding their own business. Neji was waiting for the 'blonde dobe' to show up so he could kick his ass and show off fate or something to that effect.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke had shown up on time.(1) many shinobi were mainly because having Kakashi as a sensei would make anybody late, if you were with him the whole time at least.

Right before the announcer was about to announce the start of the exam, someone came walking in. he had blonde hair that was unkempt and in spikes. He had a silver loose shirt, black baggy shinobi pants, black battle boots, silver fingerless gloves, a black facemask with his headband over his eyes on a black cloth. He had a sword strapped to the back of his waist belt.

He looked somewhat dangerous to the hopefuls, but no one knew who the hell he was, except for maybe Shikamaru and Shino.

"excuse me, who are you?" asked Genma, the proctor for the exam.

"I am Uzamaki Naruto, here for the chunnin exams." The boy, now identified as Naruto replied in an emotionless voice.

"Um, I need to see some sort of identification than, 'cause you don't like him." Genma replied.

Naruto merely showed him some sort of card he got out of what seemed like thin air.

"That enough for you, Genma-san?" he said.

"I guess so, now then, let's get the exam on with." Genma replied, missing the fact that Naruto knew his name, despite never meeting him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sarutobi had made a small little speech and then started the exams.

The proctor had everyone but Naruto and Neji move to the spectator balcony to watch before their matches.

"First match, Uzamaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, begin!" Genma said before he stepped back to allow the fight to begin.

Neji just looked at him for a second before speaking:

"Why don't you give up already? Fate has decided me the victor for this fight, you have no chance to beat me, dead-last" he smirked, thinking it would get Naruto to yell and rush at him like a blind fool. But what he got in response wasn't what he was looking for.

"Fate does not exist Hyuuga Neji. It is merely a belief to help the weak and desperate. It is merely an ideal for one who cannot see beyond his own parameters." Naruto said, looking straight at him.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FATE!?" Neji yelled at him. How dare this person who yells about becoming Hokage, the dead-last, who's always happy, talk about fate as though he had a bad life. Compared to Neji, he had it good his entire life… right?

"I know more about having a bad life than one would think." He said, slight shifting his stance.

"You have a perfect life compared to what I have gone through!!" he yelled again, "I'll tell you about the fate of my family, and we'll see what you can say!" he said as he took off his headband(2). He then went onto ranting about his life with the caged bird seal, his father and the main branch. He kept saying he was forever bound, forever fated to be a slave.

And in response, Naruto… laughed. He outright laughed at Neji, and what he had said.

"What is so funny dead-last!?" Neji yelled/questioned.

"I just find it hilarious that you believe in fate because of that stupid little seal you have." Naruto said chuckling.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!!?" Neji yelled at him again, this time getting into the jyuuken (sp?) stance.

"It is simple, Hyuuga Neji. You are a slave by our own free will, not because you were forced." Naruto stated simply, looking straight into Neji's eyes, "you have the choice to say no. you have the option to refuse the life you have now. Yes it may end in death, but tell me something. Would you rather be a slave in fear of your own existence ending, or be a free man stating what he believed in, and with his own free will, chose his death because that was what he wanted to do?" Naruto questioned/stated.

And Neji froze. Was the dead-last right? Did he really have a choice? In frustration he charged Naruto, aiming for his heart.

Naruto saw the attack coming, and lashed out to grab his wrist. He caught it, twisted it and turned so his back was to Neji, then threw Neji over his back. Neji flew a good few yards before slamming into the ground. He got up and looked angrier than before. He charged again aiming to get his shoulder with his right hand, while his left palm went for the stomach.

Naruto quickly pushed his hands out and forward, making Neji's hands move outwards, missing him. Then he grabbed his wrist and pulled on them to flip himself up, kicking Neji in the chin, sending him skywards. Neji flew up a few feet before flipping backwards and landing. Neji than got back into the jyuuken stance, but stayed put, going to the defensive.

Naruto drew his blade from his sheath and dropped into a offensive stance, before charging. He sliced with his blade upwards quickly than spun around, slicing at Neji's mid section. Neji first moved backwards to dodge his slice, then had to duck to avoid the next strike. He saw and opening and tried to hit Naruto in to stomach with a palm strike. Naruto saw it and front flipped over Neji to avoid it.

"I know your weakness now Neji, and I will utilize it." Naruto said, as he leaped back farther from Neji.

"weakness?" Neji questioned. What weakness was there in the jyuuken taijutsu…

"yes. The jyuuken from what I can see focuses on fast strikes and to have your opponent in constant close range. But, if our opponent is either faster or can work from long range, your jyuuken will fail. It is only a chakra enhanced taijutsu, and you are not like lee, and you have not worked on your movement speed, merely to speed of your strikes. And because of that, you will lose here." Naruto rambled off.

Neji's jaw dropped. This wasn't the weakness of the byuukugan (sp?), where they _didn't_ have 360 degree vision. He actually found a valid weakness in to fighting style _every_ Hyuuga knows.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Up in the stands the judges of the exams conversed.

"Holy hell, he actually found a major weakness to the Hyuuga, and he's using it, merely based on two single actual attacks. One when he went on defense, one on offence. He's smart, I must say." One judge said.

"Hell yeah. He talked to the kid, and threw him off balance, in the mean time probably thought of a plan, and then in two quick banters finds a huge ass weakness, I gotta say, I think we found our first chunnin." Another said.

"yeah." Another one said, marking things down on a paper.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neji stared wide eyed, distracted by the fact that this _dead-last_ found a huge weakness in the Hyuuga, only for a moment… but that was all Naruto needed.

Naruto quickly made hand seals and thought _katon: grand fireball no jutsu_ (3) and shot it at Neji. Neji finally recovered and saw the giant fireball and made use of his trump card.

"KAITEN!" he yelled and started to spin. The fire impacted and swirled around the sphere than the Kaiten made, burning the ground around it. Naruto stopped his attack, and when Neji no longer felt the jutsu, stopped his technique as well.

Neji looked slightly fatigued as he looked straight at Naruto.

"ah, the Kaiten, the trump card of all main house Hyuuga, and you know it? Impressive, I must say, but it still won't save you here, you can keep doing that, but eventually you will run out of chakra, and you cannot go on the offensive as I can keep you at a distance with my jutsu. You can either give up now, or we can draw this out till you will suffer from chakra exhaustion." Naruto stated lazily, as though it were a chore to speak.

Neji looked frustrated. _"dammit! He's right though, I can't keep this up much longer, and I doubt I'll be able to get close long enough to be able to land a blow to weaken enough for me to win. I guess I was fated to lose… no… I chose this loss…"_ Neji thought.

He looked to Genma and stated, "I concede"

The crowd as silent for a second, before people started to cheer and yell about the good match they had just witnessed.

As Neji and Naruto made their way up to the competitors balcony, Naruto turned to him and stuck out his hand. Neji looked at it for a second before sticking his hand out and shaking Naruto's.

"That was a good match Neji, I hope we can spar in the near future, and maybe even be friends. I'd hate to see you go train on your own." Naruto said smiling.

"Yes… maybe in the future. But I must thank you… Uzamaki…" Neji said looking down slightly.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, sounding confused.

"For helping me set the bird free from his cage." Neji stated with a hint of a smile on his features.

Naruto looked at him for a long moment before slowly smiling. "Of course…" he said before heading up. Neji followed suit after looking to the sky and saying: "father, you would be happy the see the birds free, wouldn't you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So? How was it? Bad? Good? Ok?

1- my fic he shows up, so he can see how strong Naruto is, or you know, look at him as the hyuuga touched him all over with his jyuukan, (throws hands up) I don't know…

2- wats the Japanese word for it? I'd use headband, but I think the jap. Version sounds beter personally

3- see, I don't kno the Japanese names for the jutsu, so if someone could review and tell me the name of it I'd appreciate it. Oh, I'll be making some of my own jutsu up randomly, if there is a Japanese way to say it, plz tell me :D

Plz R&R :D

Signed,

cjkyuubi


	3. Chapter 3

Genma than called down Gaara and Sasuke to the arena.

_"when the hell did the dobe learn all that!? Meh, he's still weak as ever, it doesn't matter…"_ Sasuke thought as he leapt down the arena, and landing on the ground in a crouch, trying to look cool.

(I'm gonna skip the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, it goes the same as in the manga. It's now invasion time)

"so…" Naruto began, "it begins at last… the turn of the world begins. I hope Kami-sama is more merciful than he had last time." He said as he leapt down to the arena to help with konoha's defence.

The other leaf nin looked at him weirdly before shrugging it off and helping to protect the village as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"what will you do Naruto? What you do today can change the very fate of this world, today, and the following months will be most important. We will meet soon…" a figure said, coming out of the shadows inside the balcony. It looked up to the skies as if listening… "Sooner than you think." It said as it dissolved into black particles into the air, until nothing remained.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hey srry for the incredibly short chapter… I just didn't want to write a shit load atm.

As always, plz R&R! it helps for faster and better updates. I'll make the next one longer 4 u guyz. (cuz i know this short chapt sux! though, it was fluff, it was neccessary for reasons known to me :P)

Signed,

cjkyuubi


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto jumped down into the arena in front of the wounded and unconscious gaara. Temari and kankaro were already there; ready to transport him so he could heal.

"and where do you think your going?" he questioned as he stood in front of them.

Temari cursed. They needed to get gaara away from here.

"kankuro, take gaara and go, i'll deal with him." She said as she got her fan ready.

"not so fast!" some yelled from behind them. She was barely able to avoid a jyuuken strike to her back. She growled as neji made himself know. "your not going anywhere." He said as he got into his jyuuken stance.

Naruto knew neji would be taking temari so he went after kankuro.

"your mine puppet boy." He said as he drew his blade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kankuro cursed. But he took out his puppet. "all right than. I'll kill you before getting outta here." He unraveled his puppet 'crow' (1) and made him go after Naruto, hoping to end it quick. Naruto blocked the puppet with his blade while throwing a kunai at kankuro. Kankuro moved out of the way, but the momentary distraction threw hiss puppet off balance for a split second, but enough time for Naruto to maneuver around it and charge at high speeds towards kankuro. Moving his blade in a diagonal slash at kankuro. The puupet user dodged to the right before moving his puppet towards Naruto. Naruto seeing this made a quick kage bushin to block the puppet as he charged kankuro again. The suna shinobi cursed again before making 'crow' open it's moth and shoot poisoned needles at the real Naruto. It had the desired effect as he barely dodged out of the way before he saw his bushin burst in smoke as the puppet finally killed it. Kankuro made the puppet use a poison cloud to hopefully kill the blonde boy.

Naruto threw his blade up in the air and made hand seals at a very rapid rate. As it ended and the cloud of poison gas was at him, he muttered 'fuuton: kaze bakuretsu (2)' as a great gust of wind flared and dispersed the poison cloud.

Kankuro cursed again._ 'why won't he die!?'_ he mentally screamed.

Naruto than grabbed his blade that finally came down after he threw it up and charged kankuro again, but faster than before. Kankuro shielded himself with his puppet, but it was futile. As Naruto came close to the puppet and ball of swirling energy formed quickly in his hand before he smashed it straight into 'crow', (3). Kankuro was shocked that his puppet was completely smashed so easily. That shock cost him as Naruto appeared behind him and knocked him out with a blow to the neck.

Naruto than walked over to where gaara still sat in unconsciousness.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Temari drew her fan, ready to strike down the Hyuuga boy. But before she could release it and attack neji was on her, using incredibly fast strikes aimed at vital point, making her have to dodge and block. She jumped back a bit and raised her fan, aiming to crush him in it's unopened state. He dodge to the right before slamming his foot on the bottom of the fan that was on the ground and aimed a jyuuken strike at her heart.

Temari saw that he trapped her fan and if she didn't let go and move she'd die. So she let g and jumped backwards. She threw three kunai at him as she rushed forwards, trying to get to her fan.

Neji smirked before he began to spin rapidly shouting 'Kaiten!'. The kunai temari threw were deflected, she was hit hard, and her fan was shot in the opposite direction of where they were, making it nearly impossible for her to get it now.

Temari cursed again and berated herself for relying on that fan to much. Without it she could perform jutsu yes, but it was so much harder and she didn't have enough time as neji rushed her again. He aimed a jyuuken strike her her leg, she jumped over him, smirking as this was her chance to sprint for her fan. But it was for naught as neji twisted his body so as she jumped he kicked her back.

She was hit in the gut, making her fly back a few yards and double over.

Neji got up from his little maneuver and rushed to her again, aiming a jyuuken at her back. But as he came close she threw a kunai at him, making him dodge to the right, where she sprung up and kicked him right in the face, making him fall down on his back. She ran as fast as she could to reach her fan. She was nearly there when neji got up and ran after her.

He was only a few yards away from her when she reached it and in one fluid motion opened it and shouted 'ninpou: kamaitachi!' blasted neji back, and cutting him up some.

She smirked. Now that she had distance and her fan, she'll kill him and get gaara outta here soon.

Neji got up, there were a few cuts on his arms and legs, nothing serious or to deep of a wound. But he gritted his teeth, now that she had her fan and a good amount of distance, he'd die. Something caught his eye behind temari and he smirked. He wouldn't lose here. Anything was possible with teamwork no?

Temari watch as the Hyuuga smirked at her. What was he smirking at? Didn't he know he was about to die. She was about to attack again when he fan was knocked out of her hand by blade. She turned and saw the headband around the eyes of someone before a chop to her neck knocked her out cold.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neji smirked, "your done already?" as he started over to where gaara was.

"yup, he wasn't to hard. Without his puppet he's pretty weak." Naruto said smiling, "but we haven't won yet. We need to take care of gaara and the other enemies." He said seriously as he looked neji in the eyes… or so neji thought. Couldn't really tell with the headband over his eyes and all.

Neji nodded but before they moved, they heard and unearthly scream and turned to see one Uchiha Sasuke, cursed seal active, on the ground beaten with a partly transformed gaara over him.

'_dammit!'_ Naruto yelled mentally before he and neji rushed over to the fallen Uchiha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yay! I finally updated after like 6 months! well, as I said in one of my other stories, I had three really long detailed and really good chapters ready to update, but my comp fried, taking them with it . so I lost a bit of my motivation for this story. Well, I updated finally and I hope to do it again soon.

Next! The gaaraV Naruto fight!

1-forgot what it's name was .

2-i think it means 'wind burst', but my japanese kinda sucks so i'm not 100 percent sure .

3-c'mon, you should know this :P

Please read and review!

Cjkyuubi~


End file.
